Sleepless Nights
by Nynayve
Summary: Hermione has trouble sleeping after a fire in her flat causes her to move in with Harry. Strong M warning for sexual content. ((Reposted/rewritten!)) HP/HG one shot, complete.


_A/N 9/2014:: This has been rewritten a couple of times now. This is the second time I've deleted and put it back up, I read it after 3 years hiatus and decided I didn't like the flow. So, here's hoping this time it is perfect._

**Warnings: There be sex in this! Lots of yummy sex.**

**Sleepless Nights**

Hermione stood in front of her building, too shocked to really know what she was seeing. The flames flickered, the water doing no good against the mighty fire. She was vaguely aware that she was a witch, and could put the flames out easily with Flame Freezing charms and Aguamenti.

But she didn't move. She stood, with the other members of her building, and stared helplessly. She couldn't find the will to move her legs.

Hours passed, and still she stood, staring at what was left of her flat. The fire had started the floor below her, creeping up the carpeted staircase, knocking on her door, the heat and smoke awakening her. Magic was a wonderful thing, a flick of her wand, and all of her belongings were packed and in her pocket before she left the room.

If asked why her flat was nearly empty, she would say she was redecorating.

People around her moved and firemen left, their jobs now complete. Someone ask her if she was okay, Hermione nodded, and the woman left. Where would Hermione go now? Ron and Luna were on vacation, she supposed she could ask to stay in their home... but she didn't want to intrude. Same went for Neville and Ginny, they were just married. Harry was on a mission for the Aurors, she had a key to Grimmauld Place, but she didn't feel right, letting herself in like that…

It would have to be the Burrow. Hermione glanced at her wristwatch and noted that it was nearly 5am. No, too late - early - to go there now. She may as well just kill some more time, and go directly into work. Hermione walked away from the remains of her flat to an empty alley and Apperated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom was behind the bar, as always. She stopped, and asked him if he ever slept. Tom laughed and said she caught him on a sleepless night then asked what she was doing here. The two talked for some time while Tom gave her a breakfast of porridge and bacon. She changed in to work clothes in the ladies restroom and gave Tom a generous tip for keeping her company before Floo'ing to the Ministry.

Work was so normal that Hermione caught herself nearly heading home that afternoon. She stopped with her hand full of Floo Powder when she remembered that home was in charred remains. She was just debating whether she was brave enough to face Molly Weasley while homeless or if it would be smarter to go to the Leaky Cauldron for a room when she heard someone calling her name.

Turning around, she saw Harry striding her way. Hermione smiled, truly glad to see her best friend. "Hi Harry, how are you?"

"Good, just returned from Egypt. Bill was right, Death Eater want-to-be's were living in the pyramids." Harry kissed her cheek in greeting. Hermione's heart fluttered, and she nearly dropped the powder in her hand. In recent months their casual friendship had grown very subtly in the wake of Ginny's engagement and then marriage to another man. Hermione chalked it up to Harry needing a friend more than ever, but it didn't stop her fragile emotions from trying to run away from her.

"How have you been?" Harry asked, dragging her back to earth.

Hermione waged a silent but fierce war with herself. The need to be honest with Harry won out against the need to be independent. She knew what he would say.

"There was a fire in my building last night. My flat -the whole building- is gone. I was debating whether it was safe to stay with Molly, she is still trying to set me up with Percy..."

"Come stay with me, I have plenty of room," Harry interjected, not leaving any room for argument.

So she went with him to Grimmauld Place. She had been here before, of course, she had even lived here. But that was before Harry moved in full time and decided to completely renovate the place. It was no longer the dark, dank prison of Sirius Black's nightmares. The two friends cooked dinner together, laughing and catching up with each other. Both went up to bed early, with Hermione staying in the room next to Harry's.

"Please, don't hesitate to knock if you need anything!" he had said with a grin before closing his door.

Hermione unpacked some of her things, clothes, books, the essentials. She brushed her teeth in the bathroom across the hall, took a quick shower and wand-dried her hair. Putting on her pajamas, she climbed into bed, expecting to sleep soundly.

Maybe it was aftershock from the fire. Maybe she was just too tired, she had, after all, been up well over thirty-six hours. Or maybe it had something to do with Harry, asleep just one wall over. Whatever the reason, Hermione was plagued with dreams that jolted her awake, over and over again. First it was nightmares of the fire, but those quickly turned into memories of the war. Finally, she gave up on sleep for the night and laid there staring at the ceiling.

This went on for several days. She tried everything. Dreamless Sleep Potions worked sometimes, but she knew she couldn't live on them. Eventually they would stop being effective or she would become addicted to them. She tried warm milk, soothing tea before bed, reading one of her dullest books, and hot showers. Nothing sent her to sleep. Harry offered to sing to her one night, saying that it had helped him a few times when he had nightmares, but his off key warbling had sent her into gales of laughter.

By Wednesday, five days after she had moved in, the dreams changed. Earlier that day she and Harry had gone to a Muggle cinema to indulge in something that their Wizarding friends didn't enjoy. They had laughed throughout the film, but Hermione was keenly aware of Harry's arm just next to her own. After the movie, on their walk home, he had taken her hand and dragged her to a park, where they jumped in puddles left over from the afternoons rain shower. That night her dreams featured alternate endings to that scene, all of them ending with the pair breathless and sweaty and very much naked.

After dinner Friday night, a week after she moved in, she and Harry stayed up playing chess. Hermione didn't want to go to bed; she didn't want dreams of Harry keeping her up. She much preferred sitting with the real thing. Harry seemed noticed her delay tactic, and broached the subject tentatively.

"Hermione, why don't you stay with me tonight?" At her startled glance, he continued quickly. "After the war, when I had nightmares, sleeping beside someone helped me." He didn't notice his friends blush as he went blithely on. "From what you said, that fire sounded pretty intense. You may still be in shock, and you need some rest."

No need to tell him that her dreams had less to do with flames, and more to do with her body's fire for him. She nodded slowly, saying, "If you're sure you don't mind..."

"Wouldn't have offered if I minded. Come on, it's nearly midnight. Cinderella's coach will turn back into a pumpkin if we aren't careful," he joked, referencing a movie they had watched earlier that week.

Giggling, she followed him upstairs. She left him long enough to brush her teeth and change into her pajamas before going to his room and tentatively knocking on his door. He opened it wearing only pajama pants, cinched tight at his waist but hanging loose on his legs. Her mouth watered slightly just looking at his chest. She suddenly felt a bit exposed, she was wearing an old shirt one of the boys had given her and white cotton panties. Tugging the shirt down, she wondered if it were too late to go put on some shorts or a longer shirt. The boys had seen her this way before, but never one on one...

"Come on, 'Mione, don't be shy, beds big enough for both of us," Harry said, pulling the comforter down, and patting the bed. He was right; the bed was a queen size with more than enough room, especially if she hugged the edge. Curling her body around Harry sounded like a wonderful idea but only if she wanted him to find out how much she lusted after his body.

Hoping that she would actually be able to get some sleep (without embarrassing herself), Hermione climbed under the covers. Harry slid in on his side, carefully not crowding her. Wandlessly and silently, Harry dimmed the lights, saying as he did, "I'll leave the lights on a bit, in case you wake up and don't know where you are."

Hermione thanked him and rolled on to her side. The rhythmic breathing of the man next to her lulled her to sleep.

She awoke the next morning feeling refreshed until she realized she was trapped. Harry was wrapped around her. His legs were tangled with hers, one arm around her waist and the other under her pillow. She could feel his face buried into her hair and she wondered how he could breathe around the bushy mass. Squirming a bit didn't help her at all. He pulled her closer to him, the arm around her waist tightening. She could feel every inch of him pressed against her back. She blushed furiously.

"Harry?"

Silence.

"Harry."

He grumbled, and shifted slightly.

"Harry, wake up."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, but you should wake up."

"Don't wanna. Comfy. Smells good." He pulled her closer, breathing deeply.

Hermione found herself wondering why she was trying to get him away from her. It was morning, she was being held by the man she liked, maybe even loved. He was quiet obviously happy to be there, and it was Saturday. No reason on earth for them to get up. Hermione snuggled into him, and went back to sleep.

Hours passed, and when Hermione awoke she found herself in a new position. She spared a moment to wonder how they had moved so much without waking up. Harry was half way between his back and his side, one arm under her neck, wrapped around her shoulders. She was lying with her head on his chest and her legs entangled with his. Her right arm was over his stomach, and her left somewhere under them.

Hermione snuggled closer to Harry, imagining that they were a couple, and wishing she could wake up like this every morning. She spared a moment to berate herself for thinking of such things, when she knew damn well that it would only hurt her in the end.

"Good morning Hermione," Harry whispered into the top of her head.

"Morning, Harry." Hermione blushed and tried to scoot away but Harry held her in place.

"Your hair smells amazing," he said, taking a deep breath over her hair.

"It's lavender scented shampoo," she whispered, not daring to move. She thought she felt his lips touch her hair.

"I like waking up with the smell of your shampoo in my nose..." Yes, that time she was sure he kissed her. "How did you sleep?"

"First time all week I gotten a full night," Hermione said. "Thank you for letting me sleep here."

Harry didn't reply, but he did give her a hug, squeezing her tightly. Hermione closed her eyes, and was just drifting back to sleep, when he softly called her name. She was too relaxed to reply to him. She couldn't even be sure he had really said anything.

"Hermione? Did you go back to sleep?" Hermione sighed in answer, burying her face into his chest. "Guess you did."

She felt him breathing in the scent of her hair again. He was pressing light kisses to her head. One of his hands wandered down her back, tracing the faded letters of her shirt. Hermione sighed again, gently kissing his bare chest.

"Hermione..." Her name fell from his lips in a breathless whisper. She kissed him again, the hand over his stomach clutching at his hip to keep him close. "You're awake?"

"I am now," she replied, looking up at him as a faint blush tinted her cheeks. She didn't leave him time to respond, fearing that he would say they have to stop. She kissed his lightly furred chest again, scooting down his body to bury her face into his warm skin.

"Hermione…" her lips found one of his nipples, and her teeth grazed the sensitive bud, causing Harry to let out a short gasp, his hand fisting itself into her mass of wild hair. "Hermione, what are you-?"

"Dreaming, Harry, I'm dreaming and I never want to wake up again," she murmured, letting her hands wander over his back and chest.

"If this is a dream, it's a damn good one. I've wanted you… gods I don't know for how long."

This little piece of information stopped Hermione. She lifted her head, chocolate eyes meeting his emerald ones, both pairs of orbs smoldering in arousal. "You… want me?"

"Of course I do, you silly twit. It's horrible of me, but I was thrilled when you said your flat burned down. I've wanted to ask you to move in here for months. It's just silly of you to pay rent somewhere when I have so much room. But… well, I also wanted you here so I would see you more, have time to maybe… make you see me as something other than a friend."

Hermione digested this news. Instead of putting a damper on her passion like most conversations during intimacy did, the knowledge that he wanted her to live with him -that he wanted to possibly date her- spurned her on. She slid up his body to capture his lips in a searing kiss. She felt his hands wander from her back to her shoulders, and suddenly she was pushed away from him. She yelped as he rolled her over and threw a leg over her hips, holding her down. With a feral growl that surprised her, he pushed her oversized shirt up, revealing her cotton panties, flat stomach and baring her breasts. Momentarily embarrassed, she had no time to respond as he latched on to one of her breasts, sucking greedily at it and palming the other.

She moaned, trying to free her arms from where they were trapped under his knees. She could feel his erection growing as he lay over her. She fought to lift her hips, grinding against him urgently. "Please…Harry, please…"

He chuckled, releasing her nipple with a wet pop. It hardened as the cold air touched the wet bud. "What do you want, Hermione?"

"You," she said, as if that was a completely obvious answer.

"You already have me, love, in any way you want." He grinned down at her, infuriating her beyond belief.

Glaring at him, she barked, "Touch me, lick me, fuck me, I don't care what you do, Harry, but stop teasing me or so help me, I will tie you up and do it myself!"

"Now there is the bossy little know it all I know and have fallen in love with. As you wish." She didn't have time to react to any of the surprising things he had just said, for while he had been talking he had removed her panties and squirmed out of his pajama bottoms. Running two fingers over her slit, he slid them into her, catching her gasping moan with his lips. He pumped the digits into her core, rubbing his thumb over her clit and wrenching an orgasm from her panting body. Breaking the kiss, he lifted her legs, spreading them wide, and pushed himself into her quivering hole.

Hermione nearly screamed as he pushed his length into her so soon after her climax, the invasion creating another typhoon of feelings in her already sensitive nether regions. Gripping the sheet on the bed to ground herself, she opened her eyes – she couldn't even remember closing them! – and watched as Harry thrust into her willing body. Biting his lower lip, he ground his hips into her then changed the angle, thrusting as deep within her as he could. Harry fought to restrain himself, not wanting this to end so quickly.

He pulled out of her, breathing a sigh of relief as the pressure around his cock eased. She lay there panting with her eyes closed. As she felt him leave her body, she looked up, wondering why he had stopped. "Don't fret, my bookworm, I'm not done with you yet."

Harry knelt before her spread thighs, contemplating the feast before him. Before she could catch her breath, he latched his mouth onto her quivering clit, and sucked hard. She bucked under him, and he wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her still. Spearing her with his tongue, he licked and sucked Hermione's cunt until she was weeping, begging him to finish her, to fuck her, anything to make the pleasure crest. Her passionate cries made him throb. With one final sweep of his tongue, he sat up, and lifted her up with him. Rolling them over, he held her close, laying her down on top of him.

She lay there breathing for a few minutes, and then sat up, a feral glint in her chocolate eyes. Taking his impressive erection in hand, she bent at the waist to lick and suck him. He sucked in a breath, biting his lip so as to distract himself. He didn't want to cum yet, not yet, not so soon…

She took him deep in her mouth, rolling her tongue over the sensitive head and then down her throat, purring as he twitched in her. When she tasted the tangy, salty bit of pre-cum, she stopped, threw a leg over him, and sank down onto his cock, grinding him deep into her. With a garbled shout, Harry grabbed her hips, and began thrusting up into her. Hermione rode him, clutching a breast in one hand, tweaking its nipple, while the other hand toyed with her clit. She tightened around him as she orgasmed once more.

Watching her come undone above him was his undoing. Rolling them over once more, he thrust into her without restraint, fucking her so hard she screamed and raked nails down his back. Groaning into her hair, he came in massive spurts buried deep in her center. His strength gone, he collapsed beside her, panting for air.

They lay like that for several minutes, no sounds but their breaths and heartbeats. Finally, Harry said, "'Mione? I am so glad your flat caught fire."

She chuckled, a smile spreading across her face. "I'm even more glad that I couldn't sleep."

"I think, you know, just to be safe, that you should sleep in here from now on. It wouldn't due for you to keep having nightmares."

"Truthfully, the nightmares stopped a few nights ago. It's been dreams of you for a few days…"

"Even more reason for you to stay here. I dream of you every night. It was starting to drive me insane, knowing you were so close. While I'm doing things backwards, asking you to basically move in here, would you have dinner with me tonight?"

She smiled, kissing his nose. "I'd love to."

**FIN**

* * *

><p>AN: I'd love it if you left a review, this is the first of many stories I'm reworking, I'd like to know how I'm doing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
